1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a screen position sensing method in a multi display system performed by a sensing server, a content configuring method in a multi display system performed by a display server, a watermark generating method for sensing a screen position in a multi display system performed by a display terminal, and the display terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi display system has been utilized for exhibition and artistic representation. A multi display system may be used in, for example, digital signage or other type of electronic board.
A multi display system may be used as an effective alternative when it is difficult to manufacture a large display. Recently, multi display systems have been provided which use a method of two-dimensionally dividing an entire screen of content based on an area of each display, and may use content exclusively for special visual effects.